


The Wheelchair

by Emilia_Elaine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon rambles, Jon's a goof, My First Fanfic, Sansa loves him anyways, Short One Shot, Wheelchairs, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Elaine/pseuds/Emilia_Elaine
Summary: A hysterical Jon takes Sansa to the hospital.





	The Wheelchair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just spreading some cute and fluffy Jonsa. Hope you enjoy.

'Gods, I'm so sorry Sans! Just hang in there a few more minutes.'

'Jon, really I'm fine.'

If it weren't for Jon's tense shoulders, concerned face, and the white knuckles currently grasping the wheel, Sansa would have burst into pearls of laughter, at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

'Robb is going to kill me.'

'He's not going to kill you.'

'I had one job and I blew it. Make sure she doesn't get hurt. That's what he said. Now he's probably going to convince you to get a restraining order.'

'How am I going to make this work? I suppose I can change around classes so we don't cross paths at the coffee shop. I'll move to the apartments over on 5th. That's more than 200 yards, right? Ya, that could work.'

'Hells! What about Gilly and Sam? Shit!' 

'Jon.'

'Okay, just think Jon. We can alternate weekends and trivia night. No, that won't do. Trivia night is your favorite. You can have trivia night. I'll go over on 'Taboo Tuesdays'. That just leaves their wedding to figure out.' 

'Jon.' 

'I can't believe this is happening. I really like spending time with you. Gods! I was even going to ask if you wanted to go to the wedding with me. I guess that's off the table. I'll just have to make sure I stay on the other side of the reception hall. Hopefully it's 200 yards. I'll stop by tomorrow and have it measured.'

'What am I going to do when your sister finds out?! I'm going to have to flee the country. Take up a new life with a new name. I'll have to...'

'Jon!'

'What?! Are you okay? Here's the hospital now.'

Jon turns the car into a parking spot, nearest the emergency room, jumping out of the car, and rushing into the hospital before Sansa can say a word. A few moments later he returns with a wheelchair. 

'Don't try to stand Sans! I've got you.' 

Jon picks her up with more ease than Sansa had expected, and gently places her down into the chair, as though she's made of glass. Before he can proceed to push her away from the car, Sansa puts on the brakes.'

'Sansa? What's wrong? What are you doing? We need to get you checked out as soon as possible!'

Standing up from the chair, much to Jon's dismay, a steely gaze takes over Sansa's face. 

'Jon! It's my foot! My foot!'

Sansa points to her left foot for emphasis.

'I know it's your foot! That's why we are here. To get it looked at. To make sure nothing's broken.'

'Jon!'

'What?!'

'You stepped on my foot!'

'I know. I'm an idiot, but the sooner we get you in there the sooner you'll feel better, and the sooner Robb and Arya can come kick my ass.'

'Did you really mean what you said?'

'About what? The restraining order?'

'That you wanted to take me to Sam and Gilly's wedding?'

'Yes! No! I mean, uh...'

Jon's cheeks begin to color, as he sputters, trying to form a response.

'Because I would like that very much.'

'You, you would?'

'Yes.'

A goofy, lopsided grin spreads across Jon's face, as Sansa leans over the wheelchair, meeting his lips with her own. They part a few seconds later, with shy smiles and red cheeks. 

'Can we go to trivia now?' 

'Anything you want.'

They climb back into Jon's car, fingers entwined as they pull away from the hospital, leaving a lone wheelchair in the midst of the parking lot. 

THE END


End file.
